L'arc-en -ciel y unas Tijeras
by AngelyAkuma
Summary: Hyde tenía una cabellera sumamente envidiable para muchos, pero eso no era lo que creían sus amigos.


Hyde corría como alma que lleva el diablo al ser perseguido por tres hombres que trataban de alcanzarlo.  
-YA! DEJENME EN PAZ!-gritó agitando los brazos como si quisiese volar.  
-¡Vamos Doiha! -Tetsu apresuraba el paso-¡No es tan malo!  
-NOOO! TODO , TODO MENOS ESOOO-Hyde saltaba fuera de la residencia hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Horas antes...  
Dos hombres se encontraban tirados encima de un sofá sin hacer nada en específico.  
-Oye Ken...-Yuki estaba sumamente aburrido  
-mmm...¿qué?- el moreno apenas abría sus rasgados ojos  
-estoy...aburrido  
-igual yo-miro a los lados- hagamos algo  
-Vale, pero ¿qué?  
-No sé, busquemos al chaparro y el jefe para jugar algo  
-Tetsu se fue a comprar las sodas y Hyde tiene horas que se encerró en la cocina  
-Pues esperemos que Tet-chan llegué para sacar a Hyde de su cueva  
-ahh..si  
En ese momento un castaño entraba con unas bolsas llenas de papas, sodas y Yuki lo divisó fue a darle la bienvenida.  
-Hey !, que bueno que llegas !  
-Si, si, ayudénme  
-A la orden jefe-Ken tomaba una bolsa  
-Oye Tet-chan-Yuki tomaba la bolsa más grande-Ken y yo queremos jugar  
-¿jugar qué?  
-No sabemos, lo que sea, estamos aburridos  
-No se nota-decía el bajista en tono sarcástico  
-jajaja-Ken tomaba una soda para beberla  
-¿y el enano?-inquirió Tetsu  
-en la cocina-Yuki señalo hacia ella  
-Vamos por él, a ver que se nos ocurre para que desaburran, burros...  
Entraron a una pulcra cocina donde se encontraba un hombre de de complexión media, con una cabellera negra larga hasta la cintura, una mirada brillante y una sonrisa llena de chocolate.

-¡Hyde deja de tragar! - Tetsu mirando a el pequeño  
-Lo-pasando el bocado-lo siento Tet-chan, pero estos dos - señalando a Yuki & Ken - me aburren demasiado que me da hambre  
-¡no es cierto! - protestaba Ken - Tu te tragarías un elefante si pudieras  
-¡Claro que no! - Hyde lo miraba ceñudo - ..si no es de chocolate , no.  
-Hyde...-los tres hombres se golpearon la frente con la palma de sus manos.  
Ken se acerco a Takarai y tomó un mechón de cabello de Hyde lleno de chocolate.  
-Akuma , ya te hace falta un corte  
-Deja mi pelo Kitamura-arrebatándole su mechón para luego acariciarlo-mi cabello es sagrado  
-Yo se cortar el cabello-intervinó un Yukihiro mirándo con malicia el cabello del Akuma  
-¿y eso qué?-haciendo pucheros-a mi me gusta como esta ! -dijo firmemente Hyde  
-creo que ví unas tijeras en la mesa de la sala-dijo Tetsu  
-Hasta la nuca o la calva - Ken recorría a Hyde con la mirada  
-Voy por las tijeras-Yuki salió de la cocina  
- ... - Hyde no comprendía lo que sucedía, sino hasta que vió al baterísta entrar a la cocina con unas tijeras puntiaguadamente filosas moviéndolas con ágilidad como si fuesen sus batacas.  
-Oh No! , eso si que NO - Hyde miraba con miedo a Yuki  
-Por favor Hyde, los cambios son buenos - por alguna extraña razón Ken sonreía ampliamente  
-¡ni loco dejo que ustedes le hagan algo a mi hermoso cabello-Hyde buscaba un salida  
-Yuki, dejalo calvo-Tetsu se acercaba a Hyde para someterlo  
-¡NOO!-Hyde salió corriendo por la puerta de servicio hacia el patio, Ken,Yuki & Tetsu lo seguían girtándole lo tierno y guapo que se vería.  
-NO NO NO-Hyde corría haciendo pucheros  
-¡ENANOOOO!-Ken trataba de alcanzarlo pero Hyde corría más rápido que Usain Bolt...ahora regresemos nuestro comienzo...

Hyde corría como alma que lleva el diablo al ser perseguido por tres hombres que trataban de alcanzarlo.  
-YA! DEJENME EN PAZ!-gritó agitando los brazos como si quisiese volar.  
-¡Vamos Doiha! -Tetsu apresuraba el paso-¡No es tan malo!  
-NOOO! TODO , TODO MENOS ESOOO-Hyde saltaba fuera de la residencia hacia un rumbo desconocido.  
-Hyde!, ¡ENANO BERRINCHuu...-Ken caía de hocico al troprezarse con una piedra, Yuki lo pasó de largo y Tetsu brincó sobre él.  
-Auch! - quejándose se limpiaba la sangre del labio - esto ...-con un brillo en sus ojos que daba miedo-..ESTO ES PERSONAL TAKARAI!-gritó poniéndose de pie y echarse a correr.

La persecución duro varias cuadras donde casi logran alcanzar a su obejtivo porque a Hyde se le antojo un helado y se detuvo a comprarlo, pero se retrasaron cuando a Yuki se le ocurrió subirse a la parte trasera de un camión,llevandose a Tetsu por la corbata, para "acelerar el paso", solo que el camión se desvió hacía el lado contrario de donde el Akuma huía.  
Ken por su parte iba semidesnudo por usar su camisa para detener su sangrado labial y a paso más lento.  
Sin embargo Hyde cometió un leve error, se devió hacia un callejón sin salida, donde, al fin sus amigos lo acorralaron.

-¡Agarralo de las patas!-Gritaba Ken al ver a un Akuma querrerse convertir en un mono para trepar la pared.  
-¡Nooo!-Hyde gritaba como si lo estuviesen matando  
-Hyde!-Yuki y Tetsu lo jalaron con todas sus fuerzas, logrando caer con el encima pero sujetandolo.  
-Ahora si...wuajaja-la risa fue de lo más maléfico que aterrorizó al pobre vocalista  
-Nooo!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Mamaaaaá!- Tetsu sujetaba los brazos de Takarai y Yuki las piernas  
Ken tomo las tijeras que Yuki llevaba en su bolsillo y se acercó lentamente a Hyde...  
-Vaya!, bonita hora para acordarte de la familia- tomo un mechón de pelo y lo coloco en medio de las tijeras frente a él, de manera que Hyde pudiera ver como lo cortaba, poco a poco las cerraba, iba a cortarlo, cuando ...  
-¡Por Kami!-una voz firme femenina los interrumpió de sus planes-¡¿qué le han hecho a mi bebé?!  
-ma...-Hyde reaccionaba- MAMÁ!  
-Señora...-Ken tragaba duro y escondía velozmente las tijeras tras él  
-¡Hola Señora Takarai!-Tetsu se ponía de pie y hacía una leve reverencia  
-Hola Tet-chan, ¿me podrías decir por qué mi lindo hijo está así?  
Yuki había soltado a Hyde y Ken el mechón de pelo, apartandose dejaron al descubierto al mini chico con el rostro lleno de manchitas de chocolate y el cabello como un nido de pájaro también lleno de chocolate y multiples arañazos por todo el cuerpo.  
-HIDETO TAKARAI ! ,¿PERO QUÉ LE HA PASADO A TU CABELLO! -su madre lo miraba molesta y átonita  
-Señora...vera...-Ken trataba de explicar nervioso lo ocurrido al sentir la mirada asesina de Hyde sobre él señalándolo como culpable-..nosotros...ammm..bueno  
-Hideto, cariño, ponte de pie-ayudándolo a levantarse le limpiaba la carita a su hijo  
-ah..mamá-mirando a Ken para acusarlo, Ken estaba muerto de miedo. Era bien sabido que la Señora Takarai era una fiera cuando se trataba de proteger a su ya bien crecidito bebé.  
-Ven-antes de que el acusara a el guitarrista lo tomo del brazo  
-eh?...ah..mamá a donde vamos?-siendo jalado por ella  
-¿cómo que a dondé amor?  
-si...-Hyde tenía idea a donde lo llevaba su progenitora  
-A LA PELUQUERÍA CORAZÓN!  
-peluquería-dijo Hyde en un susurro  
-Si mi niño, estas hecho un asco con esa greñas-respondió ella sonriente  
-ayuda...AYUDAAA-miro a sus compañero suplicante mientras su mamá lo llevaba a rastras por la calle.  
Mientras tanto los tres Laruku's restantes se había quedado en estado de shock ,sin habla, mirando como la señora llevaba a un Hyde asutado por la calle, pidiendo ayuda, hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de ellos.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y ellos seguían aun shockeado, sin hacer un solo ruido...hasta que el sonido del rugido de un león salió del estómago de Yuki, Ken y Tetsu lo miraron aún atonitos.  
-¿Qué? ...Tengo hambre - Yuki lo dijo de una manera tan inocente como solo él sabe. Los dos se le quedaron viendo y luego empezaron a carcajearse como hienas.

Al día siguiente Hyde apareció ante ellos con el cabello corto, y una sonrisa radiante, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, lo cual asusto a Ken. Después de un arduo ensayo, Ken tomó asiento en un sofá indivual que había en el lugar, y detrás de él, para hablarle del oído llego Hyde, sonriente.  
-Hola Ken-chan  
-Hola-Ken estaba asustado  
-tranquilo, no soy..amm..reconroso- decía sonriente parandose frente a él  
-es bueno saberlo Akuma- dijo en un suspiro Kitamura  
-sip, bueno, ya que no me tienes miedo, creo que puedo tomar esto ¿no?- decía moviendo unas revistas XXX recortadas en pedacitos frente a Ken  
-Maldito AKUMA!  
-¿Qué pasa Ken-chan?, mira se ven bonitas como confetti- las avento al aire y Ken trato de agarrar los pedacitos  
-TAKARAI...ESTE ES TU FINAL!- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, y digo "tratando" porque al levantarse sintió que pesaba mucho, y claro, lo que Ken nunca supo es que el lindo Akuma habia puesto ese sofá especialmente para él un poco de "pega loca" (el pegamento más poderoso de todos los tiempos), y él inocentemente había caído en la trampa.  
-Creo que has engordado Ken-chan-decía Hyde en tono burlón  
-MALDITO, YA VERAS EN CUANTO ME DESPEGUE DE AQUI!- decía agitando el puño como un viejito cascarrabias  
-diras "si es que me despegó de aquí"- le aventó un poco de confetti y le enseño las tijeras que habían tenido ellos ayer- al fin y acabo-las movió en sus manos- si sirven para algo bueno- guiñandole un ojo al enojado Kitamura - me voy!  
-Oye! espera, ¡!NO ME IRAS A DEJAR AQUÍ!  
-claro que no- dijo inocentemente Hyde- te dejo al gato del vecino como compañía- yendo rumbo a la puerta y saliendo por ella- ADIOS KEN-CHAN !-acto seguido cerró la puerta dejando a Ken solo.  
-Hyde!, espera!, enano!, rayos! - Ken trataba de despegarse inutilmente-ME LAS PAGARAS AKUMA, TE DEJARÉ CALVO.!

En el pasillo Hyde escuchaba levemente los gritos de su amigo...  
-jajaja...largo o corto...como sea sigo siendo sexy - sonriendose a si mismo- ahh...que dulce es la venganza...que dulce...


End file.
